Dare to Dream
by BrownEyedGirl87
Summary: After a year of peace between the Moors and Armistad, darkness grows in Ulstead, Prince Philip's Kingdom. His father grows ever greedier and dislikes Aurora, for she will not let her Kingdom unite with King John's. Another tale of backstabbing, suffering, and evil. But will this be another happy ending? If you can only dare to dream? Sequel to 'Once Upon A Dream'


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters belonging to it. I only own my OC, and my story/plot. **

**A/N: Here it is everyone! The sequel to 'Once Upon A Dream'**

**Aurora and Serena were supposed to be bubbly and innocent in my first story: Once Upon a Dream. It was the way they were the last story because that's how they were in the movie: sweet, kind, childlike/grown up, but strong etc. And it was around the 14th – 15th century and women didn't have a major role besides being the wife, tending to children, etc. So they can have that personality and innocence about them. **

**NOW Aurora and Serena will be more grown up and mature, 17 now, but still at the same time be their innocent selves.**

**I want to thank everyone for following, reviewing, and favoriting! I'm so happy you all loved the first story. I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Now onto the story, please enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

_Previously…._

The trumpets sounded off in the Kingdom of Armistad. The people crowded into the throne room to see the coronation of their new rulers with excited faces.

The whole castle was in the process of being redecorated. There was hardly any light at all being let in, and now there is. And stained glass windows add color to all the rooms.

Queen Aurora of the Moors and Maleficent stood together as they looked up at Serena and Diaval on the platform being crowned.

The two rows of guards, who lined up on each side along the center, turned around facing the King and Queen and sat their spears down with thuds.

Diaval and Serena held hands and smiled towards the people as the man who crowned them announced once more, "All hail the King and Queen!"

"All hail King Diaval! All Hail Queen Serena!" The audience said in harmony with smiles and more clapping and cheering afterwards.

Diaval and Serena found Maleficent and Aurora, making them smile even more.

Everyone brought out the food, drink, and even music celebrating their new King and Queen whom they love and respect already.

()()

The weeks following, another celebration occurred. Diaval and Serena were finally married becoming husband and wife.

Philip and his father, King John attended this along with his people, and the creatures of the Moors went.

This was a grand celebration as well, but there was a little quirk. King John got into an argument with Maleficent over the Moors on how they don't trade their resources with no one else.

"I believe, King John, that I should be the one you talk to for I am the Queen of the Moors," Aurora said walking in between Maleficent and him.

King John has dark, short and shaggy hair with a couple of grey streaks in them which bring out the age in his blue eyes. He wore his dark blue robes and his silver crown.

His eyes narrowed looking her up and down and looked at the golden crown on her head as he speaks with a strong accent, "You're the Aurora my Philip goes on and on about. How come you weren't Queen of Armistad?"

"My sister wants to be ruler of Armistad; she's grown to love it and wants to rebuild it with her husband, while I want to live in the Moors and retain its peace and safeness," Aurora responded rather tactfully.

"Sounds efficient I suppose, but you don't seem to be thinking of the future," he said clasping his hands in front of him.

"Father," Philip muttered to him walking up behind Aurora, who he was going to ask to dance.

Aurora's mouth opened like a fish, "I am too thinking of the future for the Moors! Where would you come up with that?"

"You seemed to miss what the fairy and I were talking about. Let me catch you up to speed. Increasing trade with Kingdoms will increase wealth and peace. Your resources are rare, but needed and you have plenty to share. If not, there will be no peace-"

"Enough!" Maleficent shouted at him, pushing Aurora behind her. No one heard her shout for everyone was talking loud and shouting.

Maleficent calmed down, "This is a wedding may I remind you King John. It's a happy and joyous occasion."

King John lost all argument in his eyes, "Of course, let's forget this whole discussion shall we?"

Aurora nodded, but doesn't think that this is the end, "Of course," she responded softly letting Philip take her hand and lead her into a dance.

Aurora looked over Philip's shoulder while they danced to find her sister, who was dancing with Diaval.

Her fraternal twin saw her and they shared a smile. But while Aurora smiled, she tried to tell her twin something through her eyes, hoping she got the message.

Serena lost her smile a little when her sister moved her head discreetly in King John's direction.

She nodded and turned back to her husband once more smiling.

"My handsome husband," Serena smiled shyly up at him and placed a kiss on the scar on his cheek. She still gets butterflies around him as does he.

"My beautiful wife," He smiled before leaning down and peppering her forehead with kisses making her laugh. "We're finally married."

"Yes, it feels good. I love it," Serena said.

"Me too Serena," He agreed as they stopped dancing and went to walk around and greet more people. "Me too."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The Moors and the Kingdom of Armistad are bursting with new life and light. They were both united by the twin princesses: Aurora and Serena, who are ruling efficiently and wisely.

Aurora rules the Moors with the guidance of Maleficent, who lives peacefully now with her majestic wings back, and her heart that's bright again. Serena rules Armistad with her true love and husband, Diaval, the shape-shifting raven now more of a man than a bird, who vowed to protect and love her forever. And that is a vow he could never dare to break. He never dreams of doing so.

Everyone in Armistad rejoices and respects their rulers who have brought life and joy back into their world. Late King Stefan struck fear into all their hearts when he once ruled. What is all lively now wasn't lively then. Stefan will never be forgotten for his cruelty, greed, and revenge.

But the only two people, who have never lived through Stefan's rage, until the end, are Serena and Aurora. They were only told by the people and Maleficent how unpleasant their father became.

But as the twin girls themselves had said, 'they never knew their father and only knew him for a day,' they are the only ones who can forget their father. However, they are reminded some days on occasion by the people who make it sometimes hard to forget.

The castle was rebuilt on the inside. There are more windows, not barred up or covered by curtains, that let in light, and lovely stained glass windows in some areas of the castle that shine like a rainbow on the marble floor.

The servants, maids, guards, and the gentry of the castle have, if not more, devotion and care in their work to their King and Queen.

"How is my love doing?" Diaval comes up behind Serena in the hallway, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Her golden brown eyes meet his dark ones that shine with love like her own, "I am well. I just need to go talk to the maids about the linens before I'm done for the day."

"Are the linens too soft now?" Diaval laughs. "I rather like them that soft. My pillow is comfier."

"I'm going to tell them that the sheets are just right now so they know what to do for now on. And what pillow? Your actual pillow is on the floor while I'm your pillow; your head rests on me!" She playfully swats him with her shawl.

He blushes pink but grins, "You know you like it though. I've never heard you complain." She swats him again playfully as he laughs harder. "I'm sure you'll miss it now that I have a real comfortable pillow now."

Serena chuckles and playfully responds, "I don't think so. Not as much as you'd think." Diaval who was still laughing silences as he hears someone approaching.

Their advisor, Harrison, who has become their close friend as well, comes to them with a small smile.

"Your Highnesses, I'm sorry to interrupt. My King, your presence has been requested by the Captain of the Guard," he says.

"I'm on my way now," Diaval says to him before he turns to his wife, "I'll see you tonight." He followed Harrison, but not before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Serena started making her way to the maids who do the linens. And after that she can go back to her quarters and rest until tomorrow morning.

()()()

Harrison led Diaval to the council room where meetings are held, plans are made for the village, battle plans, and political matters are discussed.

He pushes open the huge wooden doors to see the Captain of the Guard and some guards on the side of the long and narrow table.

"Sir Edmund," Diaval nods his head to the captain. "How was the search party?"

Edmund clears his throat and adjusts the hold of his helmet in his hands, "We've travelled long up to the borders but never saw anything suspicious. We did just as you've suggested that we should camp close to the borders and look out from there, but still nothing in sight."

Diaval goes and stands next to Edmund as they both look out the long and wide window that looks out over the village. Its night and the lanterns and torches outside the homes are lit up.

"I understand," Diaval says, "But you haven't seen a thing?"

"No we haven't. Except for the occasional wolf pack which is of no importance," Edmund states. Seeing his King look out on the village in silence he adds, "We can always decrease time here in the kingdom so we can stay out there more," the captain suggests.

"But what's the point of doing so if not finding anything? Maybe there is nothing out there," Diaval exclaims in thought. "And there should always be strong and valiant guards in the Kingdom."

"I remember last month seeing that same darkness in the west just as you have. Then it disappeared as if of magic. It never harmed us," Edmund says. "I'm not saying it wasn't evil, but it could've been anything. And travelling to all the borders is the right course to take to ensure all is well. If you believe there is something wrong, we will see to it."

Diaval nods his head. To the human eye that darkness was probably a bad storm, but with his raven/animal instinct that he still possesses, he sensed that something wasn't right, and that wasn't a storm.

Diaval shakes his head after thinking it through, "You're right; perhaps it was just a storm. I say let's call off the search parties for now and start again in 2 months. If nothing shows then, we can cease."

"Yes my King," Edmund answers liking that plan. He bows before walking out with the rest of the guards.

"Have a goodnight," Diaval calls after them after he walks out as well.

"You too my King," The guards chorus as they head home for the night and the other guards replace them.

Diaval makes his way up the stairs and heads to him and his wife's quarters. He walks down winding hallways he's still getting used to.

"Past the second vase to the left," he mumbles to himself remembering where to go. He passes up the first tall vase on a stand and soon passes the second one before he comes to huge dark wooden doors that he pushes open slowly, walks in, and closes them gently behind not wanting to wake up Serena.

After changing out of his thick kingly robes to his pajamas that are just breeches and a light tunic that he likes much more than his robes, he takes off his crown and joins his sleeping wife who's already fast asleep in bed.

At least that's what he thought.

"Is everything okay?" Serena whispers with her eyes closed as he gets under the covers and lies his head down on the pillow.

"Yes, all is fine. You didn't have to wait for me," he says softly.

"I didn't, that's why I'm in bed," she smiles as she squints her eyes open a little. He chuckles softly. "I heard you come in. You didn't wake me."

"Ok, you can sleep now my love, goodnight," he says as she gets closer to him and curls up on his side. He turns over on his side facing her so he can wrap his arm around her.

"Goodnight. What did Edmund have to tell you?" she whispers. His ever so curious wife always asks questions.

"You should go to sleep-" He asks letting out a yawn.

"I am, I'm just wondering what he told you, it sounded important," she says.

"It was, but I'll tell you in the morning. Don't worry Serena," he says looking at her now silent and sleeping form.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review! :)**


End file.
